/show/ Regulars
This page lists the regulars of /pony/. haHAh doesn't really go to /pony/ anymore, used to be the trixie guy but is now the crippled waifu guy like i said he doesn't really go to /pony/ but he made this section for himself anyway because he wants attention i need to make this longer so it can fill up the pic space um he likes S.T.A.L.K.E.R. too Lillyflowers Turned out to be a guy. Water faggot. Clonehunter /pony/ Regular who posts with the Cake family. Used to post with Jeff Goldblum and Doomguy. Joined during the summer and was instantly loved. Also believes Doom was God's gift to the world. Also currently writing a clopfic starring the users of /pony/. Being co-written by Warmitchine. Notes: Lives in Wisconsin. Talks about his Sansa MP3 player a lot. Substitutes the word "Fuck" with "Frag" occasionally when posting in a thread. Catchphrase is: "Everyone loves (~something relevant~). Some, harder than others."Also, loves all old computer games, especially shooters. Can't wait for Doom 4. Clonehunter is also known for absurdly long story on the history of his username and his internet adventures, dating back to his 2007 Internet Debut at the Massassi Temple Forums under the name of Clone Hunter, his time as Terf01 in the game RuneScape, his 2009 resurrection as a stable and professional forum poster at Jurassic Park Legacy forums, his code work at Realm 667, his involvement in the Jurassic Park Novel Canon Mod for JPL, and up to his involvement with the Brony community. He is currently working on the full story. 'TripFoalins'Edit 'General'Edit TripFoalins (Known Aliases: TripFaggins, TripTrollins) is a popular troll on ponychan who frequents the /pony/ board and that boards associated serial thread in /chat/. His posting style is primarily desribed as argumentative, and as a general rule it is wise not to engage him in an arugment becuase he will beat the ever loving shit out of you. TripFoalins is known to brag about how celeb he is, and generally conducts himself with an air of arrogance and narcissisitic self induglence.This is highly sexy, and everyone (read Lillyflowers) likes it. Additionally, Foalins will often make absurd arguments and defend them endlessly. Why he does this remains a complete mystery, though it is widely suspected it is his fetish. u mad caboozles? 'Origins'Edit http://images.wikia.com/gyropedia/images/8/8e/131917324659.pngFlower SmilesAdded by TrollinsEdit TripFoalins is believed to have come from /b/ at some point. This would explain his impossible need to argue rediculously unimportant things, and his general behavior. Foalins first known appearance on /pony/ was an infamous troll thread involving the pony "Cheerilee'. Foalins argued for a full four hours that "Cheerilee" was actually named "Flower Smiles", absurdly contending that since her name had never been stated to her face in the show it was non-canon. This led to several frequent /pony/ posters getting @#!*% -assassinated over it, and resulted in the creation of a /meta/ thread requesting Foalins be banned. These efforts proved unfruitful, as Foalins told the mods he was genuinely arguing a point he beleived to be true. 'TripTrollins' http://images.wikia.com/gyropedia/images/2/2d/Anon_may_be_a_lil_mad.pngFoalins trolls a poor anonymous poster on /pony/Added by TrollinsEdit Foalins is often described as one of the most effective trolls on the /pony/ board, if not on ponychan. The reasons for this continue to confound many observers and (allegedly) Foalins himself who seems to go out of his way to make it obvious he has nothing to lose. Foalins often enegages users in arguments about everything from determining canon to the personality or lack-there-of which can be attributed to certain characters. Because of his frequent (read: constant) trolling Foalins is a very devisive figure, with many of the more well known users actually enjoying his contributions while several (primarily anonymous) posters are enraged by his very existence. Foalins will often enter a thread and make it obvious he is not taking his time there seriously to single out users who still take him seriously. Once a weak target has been identified, Foalins will troll them without mercy, replying to only their posts and condescending to them in an outright over the top manner. Despite the fact that this shouldn't actually make anyone mad, Foalins is very often sucessful at causing shitstorms, derails, and ragequits in threads. Contributions http://images.wikia.com/gyropedia/images/9/9e/This_guy.pngAdded by TrollinsEdit In addition to the near constant 'name' battles on /pony/ that followed in the wake of the Flower Smiles incident, Foalins is responsible for popularizing the 'universal reaction image' of berry punch, and for the now ubiquitous use of the word 'casual' on /pony/. Havahd Yahd Havahd Yahd is a regular on the /pony/ board of Ponychan.He has been posting since roughly April and is one of the most famous posters on /pony/, giving him the nickname "Faggot". Hav was part of the Summer /pony/ Kings along with Bags, Ravage and Caboozles. He is known currently for his sarcastic yet serious posts which are almost always interpreted as trolling. He's gone by a couple names (HavahdYahd, Mayor of /pony/ville, Ein Deustche Pony etc.) but has sticked with Havahd for a majority of his posting. He also posts occasionally on /pic/, /meta/ and /pheonix/. He avatars as the Mayor. Havahd is most famous for his late summer thread that started the movement to get Stephen Colbert to mention bronies. He made the thread on July 30th after Stephen Colbert asked for ideas for his Super PAC. Havahd the suggested that we spam his suggestions box with pony suggestions. He got the movement to Equestria Daily as well and hundreds, possibly thousands of bronies submitted. Colbert, in light of all the suggestions, asked his audience if they knew what a "brony" was. An anon who was in the audience told Colbert and he started off his show with "I'd like to give a shout out, in here out there, to all my bronies" and pantomimed a horse. Havahd is aslo known for being one of the co-winners of the Epic /pony/ Rap Battle. Bags is the king of fags - I mean - /pony/. He's so swaggy celeb and shit he's the beast of the caves and /pony/ is his harem. Other Notable Faggots * Caboozles * Dogs Up * ShokBox * Ivynn * Captain Beat * Various Anons * Pegasi Category:/pony/ Category:Users Category:Awesome Users Category:Imageboards Category:People Category:Bronies